


【西乔】罗马之春

by darkblue_716



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkblue_716/pseuds/darkblue_716
Summary: 如果18岁乔进入了16岁西的世界线
Relationships: Joseph Joestar/Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli
Kudos: 15





	【西乔】罗马之春

于是乔瑟夫·乔斯达说：“我想当一个飞行员。”

他惬意地在床上伸了个懒腰，描述着他的未来：“我开着飞机，在云彩里穿行，没人比我飞得更高啦。下了飞机，我就可以去找一个秃顶大肚子的老头领工资，然后想买什么就买什么——我要有个房间专门用来放收藏的漫画！

——西撒你呢？”

乔瑟夫站在路中间，回忆着西撒说了什么。一辆车朝他鸣喇叭。他抬头的时候，发现这条普通的马路两边居然连接着一千、一万条小巷，每一条都曲曲折折地通向未知的世界。他站在那儿一步都没有动，却迷失在罗马的暮春里。

1

乔瑟夫对罗马的回忆差不多开始于酒店楼下的餐厅。那里的晚餐时间，所有当班的服务生都推着餐车，一看到外地游客就滔滔不绝。

"客人您真是来对时间啦！这儿的天气，就数这几天最舒服——您看，您要是早来两个月，碰上老是下雨的时候，您出门就得天天带伞，您要是晚来两个月，就热得要命。您可能不知道，以前到了夏天，尤其是八月份，商店都热得关门，大家出城去避暑……"

"啊，是这样啊，那不是挺好的嘛。"乔瑟夫敷衍着。服务生把戴着白手套的手搭在餐车上，转头对艾丽娜奶奶讲起了罗马的剧院。乔瑟夫将下巴搁在桌上，没精打采地把叉子伸进剩下的番茄意面中转来转去。前一天忽然知道要跟着斯皮德瓦根爷爷来意大利度假，他激动得一晚上没睡好，现在只希望赶紧结束晚餐和晚上的游览计划，然后回到酒店倒头就睡，先睡10个小时再说。

"JOJO，认真吃饭。"艾丽娜奶奶一边礼貌地敷衍着侍者，一边还监督着乔瑟夫的吃相。乔瑟夫赶紧坐直，认真地在意面里转起叉子。

"果然还是这里的千层面正宗，"艾丽娜奶奶享用着白瓷盘里的千层面，优雅又不失威严地警告乔瑟夫，"出门在外，更要注意餐桌礼仪，知道吗？"

乔瑟夫冲着艾丽娜奶奶挤出一个微笑，继续有一搭没一搭地转着盘里的意面。下午吃了不少小吃，他倒是不饿。他向窗外看去，傍晚清凉的微风拂动着窗纱，窗外的月亮有一侧是半透明的。什么时候才能完啊，乔瑟夫打着哈欠想。

好容易熬到了结账，乔瑟夫推着艾丽娜奶奶的轮椅走出餐厅，这时SPW财团派来的轿车已经在街对面等着了。锃亮的黑色轿车，穿西装的司机，月亮下远处依稀可见的斗兽场遗址，都让乔瑟夫觉得自己好像穿越到了电影里。微凉的晚风让乔瑟夫精神多了，他已经找回旅游的热情，迫不及待想要坐上敞篷车，戴上墨镜，像主角一样飞驰而过，大喊大叫。迎面走来的一群姑娘好漂亮，是那种充满异域风情的美。好想掀她们的裙子哦——乔瑟夫想道——啊，她们靠过来啦——

有个小孩狂奔而来，挤开那群姑娘，从乔瑟夫身边飞跑过去。一切都发生在一瞬间，乔瑟夫听到姑娘们的惊叫声时，放在后兜里的钱包已经被那个小贼摸走了。

姑娘们推推搡搡地惊叫着。艾丽娜奶奶倒是气定神闲："反正钱包里也没多少钱，"她推了推老花镜，"算了吧，上车。"

可是这是艾丽娜奶奶送的钱包，乔瑟夫非拿回来不可。他撒腿就追了上去，都没顾得上把艾丽娜奶奶推到轿车旁边。罗马的夜风呼啸着，把他的刘海糊在眼睛上。就在刚才，路边还都是亮着灯的商店，但是不知为何，现在只剩下在黑暗中挤挤挨挨的破房子。那小孩借着对环境的熟悉左绕右绕的，乔瑟夫怎么追都差一步。

眼看就要追上了，小孩却忽然拐进了一个房子后的小巷。既然到这里了，乔瑟夫也就没有犹豫，一头扎进了黑暗中。

乔瑟夫听到小孩冲着黑暗大声呼喊着援兵。短短的一瞬之间，耳后锐器划过的风声突如其来。电光火石间，乔瑟夫凭着本能偏头躲过。

藏在黑暗中的人从乔瑟夫身边飞快掠过。那人的拳头好像在发光。不等没有武器的乔瑟夫找机会使出他的绝招，对方的上勾拳已经攻了过来。乔瑟夫急忙后退躲开，脸上还是挨了一下。

疼，相当疼。乔瑟夫感觉牙龈破了，牙齿松动了一下，铁锈一样的血味在口中扩散开来。之前打过许多次架，但是他从未有过还没出手就被打出血的经历。

"我性感的侧脸啊！都被你打坏了！"乔瑟夫冲着黑暗作出一副咬牙切齿的样子，"饶不了你们这些抢劫犯！"

但他的大脑高速运转，不停思索着最快的制敌方法。眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗，乔瑟夫努力地感知着周围的环境，推测着敌人的方位。

对方看到乔瑟夫躲过一击，并没有反应多久，一记迅猛的右勾拳瞄准乔瑟夫的伤口打去。在这一片漆黑的陌生小巷里，乔瑟夫看清了，那拳头确实发着若有若无的金色光芒。这是他第一次看到别人也会用这招——之前倒是听斯皮德瓦根爷爷说过，"波纹疾走"，他祖父乔纳森·乔斯达的拿手好戏。

——难道这是我失散多年的兄弟？乔瑟夫抬臂格挡。想到对方可能和他有着千丝万缕的复杂血缘关系，想到乔斯达家族衰落到只剩两个人，想到斯皮德瓦根爷爷讲的二十年前的冒险故事，乔瑟夫本应挥出的一拳因胡思乱想而犹豫了一下。敌人抓住了这个机会。

"对不住了，进医院吧！"那人拎着他的武器，不知何时已经灵巧地绕到乔瑟夫身侧。武器的破风声短暂、急促。一块沉重的金属。瞄准的是太阳穴。

大势不好！乔瑟夫可从来没和波纹使用者交过手。他扭身想要避过，但对方施加了"波纹"的武器来得比他想象中更快。此时后退已经来不及了。乔瑟夫怀着同归于尽的想法向着敌人全力挥出一拳。如此近的距离，波纹的光芒一瞬间映亮了对方碧绿的眼睛。那个人显然也是一愣。

有这一秒的破绽，对乔瑟夫而言就足够了。他的拳头正中敌人的脸，那人在这一拳的冲击下踉跄着后退几步，退到了墙边的死角处。

这样一来，乔瑟夫掌握了补刀的优势，两人基本上胜负已分了。和街边的小混混打架时，乔瑟夫对自己的力量和速度有着充足的自信。而这次，虽然对手（很可能是他们乔斯达家不为人知的私生子）有着波纹力量的加成，但归根结底只是个伙同他人抢劫钱包的流氓而已。既然抢到他乔瑟夫·乔斯达头上，那就不是道个歉就能解决的了。乔瑟夫露出一个自认为十分凶恶的微笑，铆足了劲让拳头又亮起波纹的光芒，向着对手所在的墙角逼近，完全忽略了他自己已经被打得出血的鼻子和肿起来的脸颊。

刚才抢了钱包的小孩不知道从哪个角落里钻出来，拦在了乔瑟夫面前。小孩求饶着，慌张地把钱包朝乔瑟夫一扔。乔瑟夫伸手接住钱包，塞进裤子后面的口袋里。他的对手把小孩拉过去护在了身后。

"这个人很危险！你看到了，他也会那一招。"那个人低声对小孩说。看到乔瑟夫走近了，那人不甘心地叹了口气，"钱包还你了，你走吧。"

拿到了钱包后，乔瑟夫已经没有了下狠手教训对方的想法。毕竟是在旅游，闹出事来就会很扫兴。但是关于波纹，他充满了不得不说的疑问，于是并没有离开。暗巷里不知道谁家点亮了一盏昏黄的灯，灯光从高处的窗子和墙缝里透出来，乔瑟夫看清了他的手下败将。

之前乔瑟夫只知道对方比自己矮，就在脑海中把他想象成小混混的标准形象——一米八多的大汉，满脸横肉，留着流里流气的发型，脸上还有曲曲折折的刀疤，诸如此类的。但是出乎乔瑟夫的意料，这个人看起来很年轻，比他矮了半个头，穿着打满补丁但挺干净的衣服，只有一头金发稍微有些乱。总之，如果忽略他手里沾血的扳手和胳膊上渗血的纱布，这个少年看起来倒真不像个混混，最多也就像是个穷人家的叛逆少年。

但是这个人曾经历过许多战斗，乔瑟夫看一眼他的眼睛就明白了。他的眼神看起来就像之前杀过人，现在只要急了也敢杀人一样。至于长相，乔瑟夫想，那两块胎记一样的东西是什么啊，有了那个，他岂不是和我差不多帅了吗？不过还好，看起来不像乔斯达家的人，但也不排除——那个词怎么说的来着——基因突变的可能……

小孩很害怕，求饶的声音有点颤抖。金发少年推他一把让他闭嘴，同时也攥紧了扳手横在胸前，俨然一副不得不拼命的样子。

“不是要打架啦，”乔瑟夫低头，“你这么小，我的良知不让我和你打架。”

“我已经十六岁了，”金发少年咬牙，“他们可都害怕我。”说着说着，他好像意识到自己现在的处境确实没气势，放狠话也没用，就闭上嘴不再说话。

“那个不重要，我想问的是这个，波纹，你是我见过第一个也会用波纹的人。”乔瑟夫平伸出手，向他展示手心里发出的金色光芒。

“……波纹？”少年他把乔瑟夫的行为当成了威胁，顿时摆好了进攻的姿势。他手里的金属扳手上也缠绕了这样的光芒，乔瑟夫看得清清楚楚。

“不是，都说了不和你打架，我就是想知道你怎么也会用波纹，没有别的想法啦。”乔瑟夫举起双手示意和平，“我们很有缘分哎，你看起来也不坏，所以告诉我吧。”

小孩在两人停战后钻进了巷子深处，一眨眼就不知道去了哪里。少年叹了口气，收起闪闪发亮的金属扳手，在一旁的木箱上坐下来，拿出一块手帕擦擦嘴角的血。 

少年说他天生就会波纹。他整理着头发，但抬手的动作有些不自然。回想起来，大概是因为那块渗出血迹的纱布。

乔瑟夫在少年的对面席地而坐，满不在乎地用袖子擦擦鼻血。他本想直接问“你认不认识乔斯达家的人”，但是再一想，既然要靠抢钱包生活，这个少年一定有什么苦衷。乔瑟夫不想被扳手敲脑袋，所以决定还是先聊聊天。乔瑟夫总是感觉无聊，所以经常和陌生人聊天打发时间，而这个会用波纹的陌生少年激发了他极大的兴趣。

“你这么小，但波纹用得和我一样好了，很厉害哎——所以你是本地人吧？罗马有什么好玩的？”

“我已经十六……算了。”少年把手帕折好放回口袋里，“你是外地人？”

“我是英国人，和奶奶来意大利度假。”乔斯达说，“我18岁，你比我年轻两岁，所以我有资格说你小。你这种小鬼为什么不去福利院报道，然后老老实实地上学呢，虽然我也辍学过，没资格指责你……”

“年轻又怎么样？我看你是想打架！”少年站起来，“我们堂堂正正决一胜负啊！”

“真有意思，你明明是一个搞偷袭的小贼，却讲什么堂堂正正。”

敢做就得敢当。少年坐回箱子上，揉着脸，不说话了。

两人沉默了一小会儿，乔瑟夫开口打破了沉默。“我是乔斯达，乔瑟夫·乔斯达。”他向少年伸出了手。

“西撒。”少年愣了一下，说。“下次别再来贫民区了，他们可没我这么好说话。”

“没关系，我能打赢西撒你，也能打赢英国大概百分之九十九的小混混，这就说明我很厉害嘛。”乔瑟夫说。

“那是……算了，”西撒说，“你回去吧，关于波纹我什么也不知道。”

刚才提到乔斯达这个姓的时候，乔瑟夫格外留意了西撒的反应。但是西撒好像没怎么在意，所以他可能真的不知道。乔瑟夫放弃了追问的想法，起身朝巷子口走去——不过他决定明天再来这里转转，也许还能在罗马交个朋友。

“……所以我好像不认识回去的路啊。”西撒刚起身，就看到乔瑟夫又绕了回来。

西撒叹了口气。“你住在什么地方？给我带路费的话，我可以带你过去。”

“挺近的吧，好像是某某大道上的某某大酒店，对面有个我忘了叫什么的大教堂。还有嘛……今天下午我看到门口停着一辆超贵的红色轿车，就是不知道现在是不是开走了。”乔瑟夫说。

“我知道哦。”西撒向乔瑟夫比了个钱的手势。

乔瑟夫打开钱包，抽出一张。西撒伸出一根手指摇了摇。乔瑟夫抽出两张，西撒一把夺过他的钱包搜刮一遍，拿出他的身份证端详端详又塞回去，把没钱的钱包还给了他。

西撒走出小巷，向天上指了指。在灰暗的破房子顶上，灿烂的灯光映亮了大教堂的彩色窗子。

“不就是那里吗？一共走不了二十分钟，

“……愚蠢的外地有钱人。”

2

西撒说乔瑟夫的飞行员梦想很幼稚，但是更让他难以忍受的是乔瑟夫的择偶标准。

乔瑟夫回想着。他告诉西撒，他想找个女朋友，不需要脑子聪明，只要可爱就行了。他假装看着窗外，但是偷偷观察着西撒的反应。西撒皱皱鼻子发出一声轻蔑的笑。

但是西撒的梦想也没有多么成熟嘛，毕竟他才十六岁。乔瑟夫觉得西撒的梦想很无聊，因为西撒说想结婚生孩子——虽然他的原话不是这么说的啦。

乔瑟夫为西撒未来的妻子担忧了一下，毕竟她要嫁的是个天生的花花公子。他躲在街角，看着西撒周旋在三个打扮时髦的少女当中，逗得她们咯咯笑。他掌握着时机，在他们笑得最开心的时候大摇大摆地路过，浮夸地跟西撒打了个招呼，然后告诉女人们他的钱包被这个花花公子小流氓抢过。如是反复七八次后，这一套流程乔瑟夫已经非常熟练了。他栩栩如生地描述着西撒作为抢劫犯是多么凶猛多么恶劣，五官在忘我的表演中拧成一团。

看着女人们离去的背影，西撒锤了乔瑟夫一拳，用意大利方言彬彬有礼地问候了乔瑟夫的全家。他警告乔瑟夫——别来干扰老子的生意。乔瑟夫反问，色诱算是生意吗？

“不就是骗点小钱，谁让姑娘们都吃这一套呢。”西撒穿着他最好的一套衣服，一头金发收拾得服服帖帖，看起来人模人样的，就连脸上的两块胎记都焕发着光彩，引诱着纯情的女孩和他谈情说爱。

“你看她们，就跟被喂了迷魂药一样，西撒你一定用见不得人的方法控制了她们的思想。”乔瑟夫确信。

西撒说事情很简单，就是因为他比乔瑟夫帅，所以乔瑟夫嫉妒他。

“啊！艾丽娜奶奶要从剧院里出来了，我得去找她！”乔瑟夫每次都用艾丽娜奶奶当借口。他火急火燎地跑开了，但是没走远，还在跟着西撒。

对乔瑟夫而言，西撒是他罗马之行中最有趣的一部分，而且带来的不止是新奇。西撒在乔瑟夫住的酒店周围一带活动。白天，乔瑟夫见过西撒跟女孩花言巧语，女孩愉快地掏钱，两人愉快地挥手告别。晚上的话，乔瑟夫老是在艾丽娜奶奶的逼迫下和她一起去什么大剧院，音乐厅，社交舞会之类的地方。艾丽娜奶奶说这是绅士淑女该去的地方，乔瑟夫只觉得西装领口扎个蝴蝶结真难受。

有那么一次，乔瑟夫从剧院溜出来，没处可去，就去了第一次遇见西撒的那条昏暗的街上。西撒不在那里。几个小混混因为想要敲诈乔瑟夫，被他痛打了一顿。乔瑟夫溜回酒店，因为西装脏了，被艾丽娜奶奶痛打了一顿。

第二天，乔瑟夫对西撒讲起了这段经历，西撒说智障才会大晚上的穿着高级西装在贫民区街道上溜达，简直就是肉排长了腿，在野狗群里撒欢儿。

不过西撒告诉乔瑟夫——他一般不管乔瑟夫叫JOJO，而是用一些乔瑟夫听不懂的意大利脏话代称之——他的小屋就在那条小巷尽头左拐右拐左拐再右拐再左拐，如果乔瑟夫下次被黑帮追着跑，可以去躲一躲。

乔瑟夫觉得这算是西撒的有趣之处。虽然西撒“色诱骗钱”的生意被不请自来的乔瑟夫搅黄过无数次，他也因此骂了乔瑟夫无数次，但是当乔瑟夫问西撒可不可以把啤酒分他一罐，西撒还是会一边骂他一边（用波纹）撬开盖子把啤酒塞他怀里。

乔瑟夫承认自己是个很容易感觉寂寞的人。度假的快乐很快就消散了。千篇一律的名胜古迹没什么好看的。艾丽娜奶奶总是去那些高级的无聊场所。斯皮德瓦根爷爷的公务还没有搞完，所以他们只能留在罗马。乔瑟夫还想去撒丁岛吹吹海风，看看穿泳装的姑娘呢，但现在也没戏。

“所以现在每天来找西撒你，是唯一有意思的事情了嘛。”乔瑟夫坐在桥上，喝着西撒不知道从哪里搞到钱买的啤酒，向西撒解释他为什么“像个变态一样每天跟着西撒，影响他的正事”。

“少来，等你看见海滩上全是穿得很少的姑娘，你就不记得谁请你喝过啤酒。”西撒说。

乔瑟夫解释说，他对姑娘们又不是真心的，只是希望风再大一点，帮他把裙子掀起来。至于为什么要解释呢，乔瑟夫也不知道。

西撒锤了他一拳，让他别露出这种色迷迷的白痴表情。就算是骗钱骗感情，也不能当面表现出来，这是对姑娘们应有的尊重——作为风流的意大利人，他倒是有这种决心。西撒的口袋随着他的动作打开一条缝，在阳光下闪闪发亮。西撒不说那是什么，两人为此搏斗一番，结果乔瑟夫险胜，掏出了西撒口袋里的小东西。然而他的啤酒壮烈牺牲，被他自己一不小心拐到了桥下，随着水波漂走了。

“这是什么啊。”乔瑟夫摆弄着那枚反面粘胶的小镜子。然后他恍然大悟，这不就是粘在鞋上，出老千用的嘛。乔瑟夫自诩老千大师，看到后辈在出千之路上年轻有为，必然是要摆个架子教育一下的。

西撒说他还在练习，但是绝对不会输给乔瑟夫。乔瑟夫说他比西撒多了两年的出千经验、一个聪明无敌的大脑和出神入化的牌技。两人幼稚的战争就这么一触即发了。

乔瑟夫感谢这场幼稚的战争，因为两人都没带纸牌，所以西撒决定回家拿。

这下可好。乔瑟夫跟在西撒后面在小巷里穿行，心里已经默默地把他信的和不信的神都感谢了个遍。为什么这么激动，他自己也不知道。乔瑟夫想，他当时大概是觉得和西撒的友谊更进一步，或者可以用出千大大羞辱西撒一番，所以激动吧。毕竟这个从小就无忧无虑，对什么都漫不经心的公子哥儿从没想过，像这样每天纠缠着一个努力讨生活的少年，不依不饶地耽误人家的正事，是多么不正常的事情。

乔瑟夫自然地回想起西撒的小屋。西撒的小屋有他的风格，虽然又漏风又漏水，灯也一闪一闪的，但是能看到的地方都很整齐，桌子上还有刷得干干净净的杯子和咖啡壶。大概从未接待过访客，西撒在柜子里找了一阵才拿出另一个杯子。乔瑟夫直接倒在西撒的床垫上，大大咧咧地摊开四肢，直到西撒给自己冲了一杯茶（不会是用出千赢的钱买的吧？），然后踢着乔瑟夫的腿让他起来。

乔瑟夫记得很清楚，他以三比二的优势赢了西撒。虽然乔瑟夫坚信第一局他输于轻敌，但他不得不承认，西撒真的是个出千方面的可塑之才。

“那又怎样，不还是输了。”西撒说。“我要是练到20岁，一个人赢你三个都不成问题，你不就仗着多练两年。”

乔瑟夫以胜利者的姿态居高临下地俯视着西撒，拿过西撒的茶杯，骄傲地一饮而尽。谁让西撒这个小气鬼就冲了一杯茶。

“我可永远比西撒多练两年哦。”乔瑟夫说。

西撒的脸一红。

好像还忘了点什么。乔瑟夫回忆着。

对了，那个在他刚到罗马第一天就抢了他钱包的小孩。

乔瑟夫记得那个小孩，因为他的嗓音真是又尖又响。这个小孩以后可能适合当个跟歹徒远程喊话的警察，提着大喇叭的那种。乔瑟夫想。不过，那天晚上就是听到小孩标志性的尖叫，他才想要过去看看的。

那个晚上。那天艾丽娜奶奶累了，晚上就在宾馆里休息。乔瑟夫当然要悄悄溜出来，反正宾馆里没劲透了，大厅里坐着聊天的人群中也没有可爱的姑娘。乔瑟夫的夜晚散步只有一个目的地。在认识西撒半个月之后，他甚至开始享受这种从灯火通明的街上拐过一个弯，路灯立刻不亮，街边立刻变得萧条的奇妙反差感了。当然，在这种地方行动，乔瑟夫会记得带上防身的东西。

乔瑟夫边走边看着路两旁的小巷，他期盼着像那天晚上一样，在一片黑暗里看到西撒一闪而过的金发——也许西撒就在这附近。如果不在的话，就去他家找他好了。

怀着这样的心情，乔瑟夫迈着轻快的步子向前走。他看起来真的不好惹，路过的人都避免跟他发生眼神接触。

“你好，请问你今晚有看到一个金发少年吗？”乔瑟夫友好地跟一个不敢抬头的人打招呼，他挤出如沐春风的微笑，用手比划着西撒的高度。路人战战兢兢摇了摇头。

既然不在，西撒会不会又去骗女人的钱了。乔瑟夫的心沉了一下。而且偏偏是在晚上，想不发生那种事都难吧。乔瑟夫想象着那一幕。在罗马春日皎洁的月光下，桥边，终于没有了搅局的人，于是西撒和女人越靠越近。气氛像电影里一样暧昧起来，西撒揽着女人的腰，两人的唇贴在一起……乔瑟夫心烦意乱，他忽然想往回走了。还不如回宾馆大厅里和老太太们坐在一起，看看无聊的电视节目。

就在这时，他听到了那个小孩的破锣嗓子尖叫声。真是响彻云霄，有好几家都被惊得点亮了昏黄的灯。

乔瑟夫向尖叫声的源头奔去，而西撒果然在那里。

提到这样的事情，西撒总是轻描淡写地说，就是普通的黑帮寻仇，在这一带的街区再常见不过了。那些人单打独斗打不过他，就会结成一伙过来报复他，就这么简单。

但是，乔瑟夫确实听到那伙人找上西撒的原因—— 他们喊得那么大声，聋子才听不见。那时，乔瑟夫正屏着呼吸，藏身在墙后的阴影里，准备伺机而动。

领头的是个留着莫西干头的肌肉男。他看到西撒的手臂上缠着绷带，就一脚踩上去，狠狠地在地上碾着。

“你就是不肯把那小子交出来是吧，”莫西干头说，“他废了本大爷的好几个兄弟，你以为他能跑得了？”

西撒躺在地上没有说话，他的扳手被扔在地上，离他很远，在昏暗的灯下闪着冷光。乔瑟夫看到小孩在一旁被一伙手下抓着。

原来是因为他！从剧院溜出来那天试图敲诈他，却被他打了一顿的小混混在脑海中一闪而过。乔瑟夫正准备冲上去，就听到对方开始了嘲讽。

“再不说，你的命可就要没了。”莫西干头从腰后面摸出一个黑漆漆的东西指着西撒的脑袋。“这么护着他，难道——他是你男朋友不成？”

十几个手下全都淫笑起来。

乔瑟夫冲了出去。

萦绕着金色光芒的石头破空而去，精准地砸到敌人持枪的右手，手枪应声而落。敌人惊异之际，看到灌注波纹之力的拳头带着太阳般耀眼的光辉迎面而来。等他反应过来，整个人已经飞了出去，头重重地摔在地上，一动也不能动了。

乔瑟夫像漫画里的英雄一般从天而降，但是他顾不上耍帅，只是赶紧凑到西撒身边，伸出两指到他鼻子下面，测测他还有没有气。

“老子还活着。”西撒从地上坐起来，吃力地抬起另一只手，把乔瑟夫的手拨到一边。

“啊！那西撒你有没有被他们打出内伤，有没有骨折之类的？”乔瑟夫还是很紧张，在西撒的脸上身上按来按去，一边按一边问他痛不痛。西撒没理他。

“还以为你去当花花公子，和姑娘们风流去了，没想到你居然在这里被人欺负——不过就算有伤也不奇怪，因为西撒你又年轻，又很弱，才打不过他们。”乔瑟夫作出正直的表情，“没关系！我会帮你出这口恶气的！”

不等西撒从地上爬起来打他，乔瑟夫就赶紧站到一边，面对敌人摆出迎战的姿势。

但是敌人好像不太配合英雄故事的剧情走向。眼看老大已经动弹不得，他们面面相觑，忧郁起来。上，对方可是把老大打飞了；可是他们十几个人，对方一个人，不上未免也太怂了。

乔瑟夫帮他们作出了选择。

“来啊，”乔瑟夫说“反正我只有一个人。”

“谁怕谁，来啊！”一个混混喊道。

敌人靠近过来。乔瑟夫拿起了地上的手枪，朝天放了一枪。

乔瑟夫曾经用了至少一个小时向西撒详细地描述他当时的动作是多么英勇果断、内心是多么无所畏惧，虽然他那时真的只是强装镇定，谁知道一个领头的枪里居然只剩一发子弹。

还好西撒看到的是他解围救难的光辉形象。乔瑟夫一手举着手枪，一手摸出怀里的小刀，指着那个领头的混混，使出标志性的挑衅：“你的下一句话是，‘我们那么多人还能怕他一个不成，上啊，给老大报仇’。”

“我们那么多人还能怕他一个不成？上啊，给老大报仇！”混混们喊叫着围攻过来。乔瑟夫迎面而上，灌注波纹之力的小刀带着金色光芒，刺入敌人脖颈和胸口的要害。一个人想逃跑，乔瑟夫掷出的小刀准确地插进他的后心。混战中不知是谁放了一枪，场面更加混乱了。乔瑟夫来不及拿回小刀，只能用拳头反击着敌人。但是波纹没那么听话，只要呼吸一混乱，波纹之力就再也用不出来。乔瑟夫的腿上背上都挨了好几棍，一发子弹擦着他的耳朵飞过去，一把小刀刺破了他的手。敌人还剩五六个。

“你他妈为什么不用枪！”西撒冲着他大吼。一个敌人捂着脑袋倒在了地上。西撒握着扳手，血从他额头蜿蜒着流下来，他受伤的胳膊垂在一边。

“枪里只有一发子弹！”乔瑟夫一边大喊，一边劈手夺过敌人的手枪，扣了两下扳机发现是空的。

“被我刚才朝着天放了！”乔瑟夫继续大喊，一边掷出两柄空枪，双双命中敌人的额头，完美地帮西撒补了两刀。

小混混们手脚并用地爬起来，也不管他们的老大，就自顾自地落荒而逃，屁股后面留下一串求饶声。

小孩从边上的纸箱子里露出脑袋，四下看看，爬出来向西撒跑去。他虽然衣服又脏又破，但是看起来没有受严重的伤。

乔瑟夫走到领头的莫西干头旁边，抬起脚，踩在他的胸口，重重地碾着。想到他们那样拿枪威胁西撒——看他们的实力不过如此，八成是从背后阴了他——乔瑟夫气得嘴唇都在颤抖。他捡起一边的空枪，蹲下来，把枪管用力地塞进那人的嘴里狠狠地碾着，直到血从嘴角流出来。

“喂，走了，警察马上就会来。”西撒从背后叫他。

乔瑟夫扶着西撒，向他的小屋走去，一路上心里乱得很。

“来得真及时，谢了。”西撒说。他的嗓音很嘶哑。

沉默。

“也就是他们从背后阴我，其实你不来，我自己解决他们也不在话下。”西撒说。

乔瑟夫没有在听。他的心里很乱。他想不明白，刚才为什么鬼使神差地对那个已经昏过去的混账说那句话。

“你怎么敢说我是西撒的男朋友？？”乔瑟夫用靴子碾着那人的脸。

“……他明明还没答应嘛。”

3

西撒的原话好像是这么说的：“找份工作，等攒够了钱就上两年学，如果上天让我有一个家，我就要一直待在家人身边。”

“西撒的愿望听起来更无聊，而且语气沧桑得就好像已经61岁了一样。”乔瑟夫评价。

“你只长个子，不长脑子，我又不指望你明白。”西撒说。

乔瑟夫追问西撒梦想的工作具体是什么——不管是什么，他讽刺的话都准备好了。但是西撒想了很久，只说了句反正不当木匠。

乔瑟夫讲得口干舌燥，摸着黑倒了一杯水喝，又躺回床垫上。

刚才西撒家里的灯闪了一下就不亮了。乔瑟夫好不容易才摸索着帮西撒处理完伤口，然后就开始捣鼓那盏破灯。无果，还把灯罩碰到地上摔碎了。西撒嘲笑他笨手笨脚的，还敢去开飞机。话音刚落，隔壁的灯也关了，周围彻底陷入了黑暗。

乔瑟夫和西撒就这样并排横躺在窄窄的床垫上，把腿伸到桌子底下，睁着眼睛望着房顶。乔瑟夫听着西撒的呼吸声——比平时重，可能因为他在努力忍着疼。乔瑟夫的背上也受了伤，火辣辣的，很不舒服，他自己够不着，又不想麻烦西撒帮他处理。那个怪念头一直在脑子里徘徊，乔瑟夫一想到和西撒身体接触，就感到很不自然。

为了转移两人的注意力，乔瑟夫决定说点什么，于是就向西撒说起了他父亲，英雄飞行员乔治·乔斯达的英勇事迹。当然了，这些添油加醋的故事都是听斯皮德瓦根爷爷说的。西撒安静地听着，乔瑟夫以为西撒默认了他的故事十分精彩、不忍打断，于是又顺便讲了斯皮德瓦根爷爷努力奋斗发家致富的励志故事。艾丽娜奶奶也很重要，乔瑟夫打心底里尊敬她，又觉得她有点可怜——说到这里，他终于说累了，于是倒了杯水喝。

即使到了春天，午夜的风也有些凉。凉气从窗户缝里和墙缝里渗进来，正在喝水的乔瑟夫打了个喷嚏。

“被子在床头叠着，你自己拿。”西撒提出建议。他的声音很低，还是有些嘶哑。

“我身体好得很，冷一点无所谓啦。”乔瑟夫没当回事，揉揉发痒的鼻子，又躺回去继续讲他的家族传说。

“但是在一场海难中，她失去了丈夫，也就是我爷爷乔纳森·乔斯达。太可惜了，他们才刚结婚。据说我爷爷是个真正的绅士，只是太短命。”提到了爷爷，没说两句，乔瑟夫就停住了。斯皮德瓦根爷爷没怎么讲过这段故事，所以他知道的不多。

怎么办？从来没有人听乔瑟夫讲这么多，家族故事都要被他讲得山穷水尽了。乔瑟夫的脑海中快速闪过其他的话题选项。要不要和西撒说说漫画？手枪？摩托车？女人？不不不，不说女人……恋爱经验？不行，这个更不在行……

“怎么不说了？”西撒问。

“我知道的就这些了——西撒你有什么感想吗？”

“我在想如果绑架你，SPW财团愿意给我多少钱来赎你。”西撒不知从哪里摸出一把小刀在手里掂了掂，“我要打勒索电话，不，还是写封勒索信比较好；还得剪你一撮头发塞到信里……”这样说着，西撒放下小刀，把手伸过去，摸到乔瑟夫乱蓬蓬的头发，挑出一绺在手指上缠住又放开。

“西撒真是忘恩负义，刚得救就要榨干恩人的剩余价值。”乔瑟夫随口应付着。剩余价值是什么乱七八糟的？乔瑟夫自己都不知道自己说了些什么。他只是在强装镇定。西撒的手指接触到他的脸，不知为何他全身都像过电一样震了一下。那手指一路向上，摸过他的鼻子、额头，又和他的一撮头发纠缠在一起——乔瑟夫这时才发现自己背上冒了一层汗。

“还不是因为你先招惹他们那伙人，完了之后又天天缠着我。”

“还不是因为西撒你一天都没出现，我才大晚上的溜出来找你。”犹豫了一下，乔瑟夫还是把后半句话说了出来。

“……我以为西撒去找白天遇见的姑娘，再续前缘去了。”

西撒没有吭声，只是越发用力地缠着乔瑟夫额前的头发。

“很痛哎！要拽掉了！”乔瑟夫捂着头转过身来，向西撒抗议道。

“听说要绑架，都吓得出汗了，胆小鬼。”西撒仰躺着，笑了起来。“床头有被子，拿过来盖上吧，冷。”

乔瑟夫搞不懂为什么西撒一会吓他，一会又关心他。其实他现在什么也没工夫想，只是在尽力深呼吸，平复着莫名加快的心跳。听到西撒让他去拿被子，他就听话地起身去拿被子。后背上的伤痕一动就痛，不过他没注意。

被子在床头，但是西撒的位置比他更靠近床头。乔瑟夫一手撑着床垫，身体越过西撒，伸手去够放在角落的被子。

西撒抓住乔瑟夫的领子把他拽下来，给了他一个突如其来的吻。

无边的黑暗霎时笼罩了一切。

乔瑟夫的心里飞快地掠过无数个念头，他拼命地想要理清，却一个也抓不住。乔瑟夫对吻技没有概念，只是觉得西撒的唇好软，比他吃过最软的棉花糖还要软。两个人呼出的气息交织在一起，又热又痒。西撒的舌灵巧得难以置信，正在他的口中肆虐，刮擦过敏感的口腔内壁，缠着他的舌邀他共舞。

吻一开始还带着试探的性质，但很快就变得用力起来。西撒拽着乔瑟夫的头发，把他的头用力向下按，加深这个吻。乔瑟夫下意识地回应，却发现自己笨拙无比，总是慢一拍，很快就感觉喘不过气，却不舍得把西撒推开。西撒的舌退了出去，乔瑟夫还没来得及诧异，就发现西撒正在舔咬他的唇。那灵活的舌若即若离地描绘着唇的边缘，牙齿却毫不怜惜地咬上去。乔瑟夫感觉周围的空气都燥热起来，呼吸越来越困难，西撒不知何时已再度攻入他毫无防御的口中，而他完全被这个吻控制着，脑海一片空白。

西撒过了好久才放开。乔瑟夫两手撑在床垫上，大口地呼吸着，许久也没有把气喘匀，看到西撒的唇角还留着两人唾液的银丝，又手忙脚乱地帮着去擦，完全不知道他自己的唇瓣已经又红又肿，还被咬得出了血，看起来可怜得很。

西撒艰难地坐起来，宽大的衣服领口袖口随着他的动作打开，露出里面缠得层层叠叠的纱布。西撒推了一把，把乔瑟夫推到床头。

“今天你说的关于男朋友的那些话，你不问，我怎么会答应呢。”西撒跪在床垫上，看着乔瑟夫的眼睛。

“你听见了？？”乔瑟夫顿时低下了头不敢去看西撒，想到当时的幼稚发言，就羞愧得无地自容。即使在夜色的遮掩下，西撒也能清楚地看到他通红的脸。乔瑟夫听到西撒的笑声，好像在嘲笑他的犹豫和胆小。

“问啊。”西撒把乔瑟夫的脸扳回来。

“那西撒可以……吗？”这简直是乔瑟夫没脸没皮的人生中最羞耻的经历，他把脸别到一边，把“当我的男朋友”这几个字飞快地小声嘟囔过去。为什么？在乔瑟夫的印象里，表白从来不该是这么难的事情。

乔瑟夫听到西撒肯定的回答。他的心里有一朵快乐的烟花一下子炸开了。

“那我们现在是情人……了吗？”乔瑟夫问。

“情人太随便了，不是情人。”西撒想了想说，“因为我好像真的喜欢你。”

“这么说，我也、我也喜欢你。”乔瑟夫忽然安心下来。他忽然有好多话想说，遇见西撒以来所有奇怪的想法在这一瞬间全都有了解释。乔瑟夫急切地说着。他要告诉西撒，每天他都去找西撒捣乱，因为他不想看西撒对别人展露魅力，他想一整天都缠着西撒，想要西撒那双碧绿的眼睛里只有他的影子。他们的相遇很戏剧化，一开始他只是把西撒当成一个有缘的陌生人，一个有点幼稚、但也许可以结识的朋友；但是不知道为什么，渐渐地他的脑子里想的再也不是度假、漫画、美女，他每天想着的只剩下要去找西撒怎么怎么样。乔瑟夫拼命地想要对西撒解释，虽然他们只认识十几天，虽然他之前喜欢过的都是女性，但是这次他对西撒的感情是真的，又是独特的，和之前对其他人都不一样……乔瑟夫不停地说着，好像要和西撒在谁更喜欢对方这件事上争个高下。

“有点幼稚？明明是你在接吻的时候更幼稚，完全被我带着走。”这就是西撒的回应。

他的下一个吻证明了这一点。

乔瑟夫怎么也想不明白，为什么西撒比他小两岁，却在接吻时表现得那么自如。向较而言，乔瑟夫基本上什么都不会，就算跟着去学、努力地回应，也完全跟不上西撒的节奏。每一个吻都被西撒轻而易举地控制着。

不知道练了多少回，才能有这样的本事。一股酸涩涌上乔瑟夫的心头。但是很快他就没有余力去想这些，吻已经白热化了。两人的舌相绕着。西撒的舌蹭过乔瑟夫的上颚，有意无意地反复刮擦。乔瑟夫艰难地呼吸着。随着吻的深入，他感觉更深层的东西被点燃了。

西撒结束了这个吻。乔瑟夫看到西撒的手一路向下，直到他腿间。西撒的手松松地按在乔瑟夫的胯间，触动了那里的衣料，若有若无地刮蹭着他的欲望。

“可以吗。”西撒抬起头，直视着乔瑟夫的眼睛，试探地问。他今天的话出奇地少。乔瑟夫红着脸看着他——不知道他为什么总是在试探，就好像不敢继续一样，乔瑟夫想。

可能是因为年龄问题？还没成年？一个理由在乔瑟夫脑子里冒了出来，看似有理有据的。虽然没有实践经验，理论方面乔瑟夫倒是都懂。如果他对西撒做了那种事情，恐怕等于犯下罪恶。乔斯达家世代相传的道德感平时并没有束缚乔瑟夫的行为，现在却让他一下子清醒过来。他提醒自己，就算西撒擅长接吻，也不能改变他只有十六岁的事实——如果真的喜欢他，就不能那样对他。

“不可以！”乔瑟夫果断地说。西撒愣住了。

“因为成年的问题……总之就是这个样子！如果让我对西撒做那些男人对女人做的事情，那是不可以的！”乔瑟夫拨开西撒的手。

西撒笑了，就好像听了个荒唐的笑话一样。“你在担心这个？”西撒把手放回原处，还顺势揉了一下。乔瑟夫全身一颤。

“我在上面，不就没问题了。”西撒说。

好像在道德上说得通。西撒的提议通过了乔瑟夫心里的道德感考验，再说两个男人谁上谁下应该都差不多吧。完全没有相关经验的乔瑟夫想。大家都喜欢做的事情，又怎么会出问题呢。

乔瑟夫回忆着自己当时单纯的想法。没有问题？怎么可能！之后做的时候简直痛得要死，虽然慢慢地会好，但是全程都有种被西撒这个小混账欺负了的感觉。

不过那是后话。那天在西撒的小屋里，虽然气氛已经非常火热，但是他们没能走出那一步。西撒手臂上的伤一直没有恢复好，那天晚上又被针对，结果回来之后伤口一直不停地渗血，看起来相当严重。西撒一直在忍着，乔瑟夫以为包扎好就没事了，所以也没有在意。但是当西撒打算把他……压到下面的时候，手臂忽然剧痛起来。西撒没支撑住，两人一起倒在床上。

西撒用另一只手臂支撑着爬起来，倚在床头，脸色发白，大口地喘着气。他看起来特别不甘心，紧皱着眉头，咬着牙，试图活动一下受伤的手臂，却总是以失败而告终。乔瑟夫很着急，但是又不知道能做什么。看到西撒的额头上冒出冷汗，乔瑟夫就急急地拿手帕去擦，想到夜里很凉，就又手忙脚乱地张开被子，小心翼翼地把两人裹在一起。

乔瑟夫忘不了那种害怕的感觉。他非常害怕西撒出什么事。更火上浇油的是，一想到西撒是因为他才被报复的，乔瑟夫心里的愧疚感就要把他淹没了。愧疚变成眼泪流出来，还要西撒反过来去安慰他。乔瑟夫一边擦着鼻涕，一边想，无论如何得把西撒治好，天一亮，不，天不亮，他就要去找医生。但是西撒又拽住他，不让他走。两人就这样折腾到后半夜，最后盖着一条被子睡着了，天亮了也没醒。两人的脑袋挤在一个小小的枕头上，金色和棕色的发丝都乱糟糟地缠在一起。

4

乔瑟夫对艾丽娜奶奶说了谎，隐瞒了那天晚上打架的事情。

话是这么说，乔瑟夫不相信SPW财团派来的医生不会跟她汇报两人的伤势。乔瑟夫背上抹了厚厚的一层药膏，其他的小伤口也都很快地处理好了。医生正忙着处理西撒手臂上的伤——他说就算处理得当，也得至少一个星期后才能动。

乔瑟夫走在长长的走廊上，不知道哪里吹来了一丝丝凉风，让他背上的药膏散发出一种奇异的清凉。西撒没事，他松了一口气；但是即将面对艾丽娜奶奶，他又非常害怕晚上溜出去还打架的事情被识破。

但是艾丽娜奶奶没有问那些。她听到乔瑟夫说西撒是他很好、很好的朋友，就没再多说。

“乔斯达家的男人都会为了朋友拼命。”艾丽娜奶奶说，“请他住下吧，我们对朋友以礼相待。”

乔瑟夫推开自己套房的门，医生正背对着他们，在盆里洗着什么。西撒靠在椅子上，等医生给他的伤口上药。乔瑟夫绕道椅子后面，俯身在耳边把艾丽娜奶奶的决定告诉西撒。西撒回头轻轻吻了一下他的唇角。

乔瑟夫开始嫉妒西撒了。艾丽娜奶奶提到西撒，口中总是溢美之词，不是说他是个绅士，就是说他前途无量。

乔瑟夫怀着嫉妒，坐在桌子的另一侧，看着西撒彬彬有礼地和艾丽娜奶奶聊着天，不紧不慢地吃着盘子里的东西——酱汁都没有沾到唇上。乔瑟夫盯着西撒的唇——一开一合之间，吐出的全是得体的回答和恰到好处的赞美。一滴饮料沾在上唇，西撒的舌尖一卷，飞快地就把它舔掉了。

但是，这个在家长面前装乖、引人嫉妒的小混账现在被他乔瑟夫·乔斯达抢到手了。乔瑟夫的思路转了个弯，西撒完美的表现好像又成了他骄傲的资本。心里一动，乔瑟夫不想再看西撒装模作样的样子了，他想要西撒多看看他。于是乔瑟夫在桌子下面不动声色地把腿伸到西撒那边，踢了踢西撒的小腿。西撒看过来时，他就要报以灿烂的微笑。

西撒手上举杯的动作不停，面不改色地伸腿过去，用力踢了乔瑟夫一下。很痛，乔瑟夫报复般地踢了回去，正中西撒的小腿骨。西撒转过头来看他，不过眼神里满是挑衅。两人的战争在桌下打响了。酒店餐厅的桌子很沉，没有因他们的动作而左摇右晃的，不过乔瑟夫不小心踩到了垂在地上的桌布。他使劲一踢腿，把桌布从滑溜溜的桌面上拽了一下，面前的一叠餐盘应声而落摔得粉碎。

乔瑟夫输了战争，也失去了继续吃饭的权利。走到餐厅门口，他回头看了西撒一眼。西撒端着高脚杯对他报以灿烂的微笑。

乔瑟夫重重地往西撒的床上一倒，就开始生闷气。

这个套间本来就是两人间，在旅游旺季有剩下的房间就不错了，所以乔瑟夫一开始也没在意，后来还因为正好可以和西撒住在一起而暗爽。但是现在，西撒在他看来到处都不顺眼。西撒穿着他那套新西装，每天晚饭的时候都把艾丽娜奶奶哄得眉开眼笑的；不止如此，就连每天晚上酒店大厅里聚集的那群老太太都对西撒格外热情。乔瑟夫越想越烦躁。虽然西撒再也没有去拈花惹草，但当姑娘们抛来媚眼时，他总是点点头，还冲她们微笑。乔瑟夫在旁边又挤眼睛又咳嗽，西撒就解释说那是礼节。礼节，什么乱七八糟的。

尤其是去买衣服的那次，真是让人一想就火大。两人刚在试衣间里交换了一个激情的吻，乔瑟夫还沉浸在幻想中——西撒新买的西装是那么合身，乔瑟夫坐在试衣间的椅子上看他换好衣服，又在拥吻时搂着他柔韧而有力的腰肢——西撒却对老板娘献起了殷勤，又是说她心灵手巧，又是说她气质好，就因为老板娘说可以打折。回去的路上乔瑟夫就把西撒拽进小巷子里，把他按在墙上问他为什么。西撒却不明所以地拍着衣服上的土，埋怨乔瑟夫把他的新衣服弄脏了，还说跟老板娘说好话不就是为了给他省两个钱。

他们平时总是小打小闹，也不是第一次起争执，倒也不会因为吵架就怎么样。道理都懂，但乔瑟夫就是不想看到他喜欢的人对别人示好，所以当即扭头走了。他自己一个人在漫画店里呆了半个下午，藏在最里面一排书架后，看了一本又一本漫画。店里人来人往，乔瑟夫就缩到行人视线的死角里，渐渐地又沉浸到漫画故事当中，忘了之前发生的那些事情。而且，回来的路上他又在一家摩托车配件店里看到了一顶帅气的头盔，这时候他的气已经消得差不多了。但是一回到酒店，看到西撒穿着那身完美的西装从容地和艾丽娜奶奶聊天的样子，不知道为什么乔瑟夫心里嫉妒的野草又疯狂生长起来。

就好像西撒过来跟他一起住，不是为了他，而是为了装成绅士、享受度假生活一样。西撒轻而易举就得到了所有人的欢心，唯独没有给他乔瑟夫·乔斯达应有的关注。乔瑟夫想想自己，再想想西撒。一开始他怀疑西撒和乔斯达家有什么不清不楚的关系，虽然这个猜测随着时间的推移不攻自破，但是也许西撒比他更适合当一个乔斯达家的人。乔瑟夫觉得特别不甘心，事情的走向和他想像的完全不一样。他以为他们两个会……但实际上他们的进度基本也就停留在接吻了。一开始西撒拿他的伤口推脱，但是现在医生都说他可以活动了，乔瑟夫都开始怀疑那天晚上西撒是不是在骗他了。

反正西撒本来就是个花花公子，乔瑟夫破罐破摔地想。说不定他也只是西撒的露水情缘而已。说不定西撒对所有人都说那一套。

但是这样的念头一出现，又被乔瑟夫犹犹豫豫地掐灭。他不相信西撒会对随便一个情人说那么多。西撒本来是谁也不相信的，却陆陆续续地把许多事情都告诉了他。乔瑟夫回忆着。西撒好像很抗拒提起关于他父亲的事情，乔瑟夫也就没问，不过除此之外，西撒告诉过他许多。他以后的愿望，他的弟弟妹妹们，还有他父亲失踪后在孤儿院的日子，后来他从那不勒斯逃了出来，在罗马勉强度日……乔瑟夫不相信西撒会把这些事情声张给每一个他号称喜欢的人；但是对于西撒的态度，他又确实觉得完全不够。

乔瑟夫在西撒的床上翻了个身，整个人都陷进柔软的床垫里。他下定了决心，就在这个晚上，必须把这些事情弄清楚。

于是西撒回房间之后，就看到乔瑟夫躺在他床边的飘窗上，拿鞋踩在他的床尾。雪白的被单已经印上了几个黑乎乎的鞋印。乔瑟夫没有换下出门穿的衣服。他枕着一个软垫，怀里抱着一个，看着天花板。房间没有开灯。

西撒诧异了两秒，又想到乔瑟夫的脑回路确实不是他人可以理解的，所以只是打开灯，走过去让乔瑟夫把脚拿下来，别给客房服务制造麻烦。

天还没有完全变黑，街对面的教堂却已经亮了灯。外面下起了雨，这个月的第一场雨。教堂彩色的玻璃把灯光折射得绚丽缤纷，化成一个七彩的小点映在西撒碧绿的眼睛里。乔瑟夫忍不住多看了两眼，但还是没有说话。

西撒觉察到乔瑟夫不正常的沉默。他差不多猜到了乔瑟夫在介意的事情，就伸手揉了揉乔瑟夫的头发，把那一头乱糟糟的棕发弄得更乱，然后贴在他耳边告诉他别生气了。

乔瑟夫搂着西撒的脖子，把他拉到飘窗柔软的垫子上，主动和他接吻。乔瑟夫学得很快，此时在接吻方面已经不再处于完全被动的地位。他回忆着西撒的技巧，有样学样地轻咬西撒的唇，主动地把舌头伸过去，和西撒的舌交缠在一起。虽然控制权很快就被夺回去，但乔瑟夫对自己的进步十分得意。今天晚上下雨了，谁也没法出门，乔瑟夫环住西撒的腰，志在必得地想。今晚有的是时间解决他们之间的问题。

但是西撒放开了。

“今天累了一天，我先去洗个澡。”西撒说。他转身脱了外套挂在架子上，就进了浴室。

乔瑟夫的满意感一扫而空。他觉得西撒在糊弄他。气愤和委屈顿时涌上心头。乔瑟夫冲到浴室门口，用力地拧一下把手，却发现门被反锁了。他没有敲门——他想，西撒万一不是真的喜欢他，又怎么会给他开门？乔瑟夫心里的酸涩快要溢出来了。他用上波纹，金色的光芒一闪，门把手直接被拽掉，乔瑟夫一脚踹开了门。

水龙头里的水哗哗地响着。西撒脱了衬衣，上身只穿着一件紧身的短袖，此时正俯身在洗手台旁，把脑袋伸到水龙头下面。听到门口的声音，他连忙抬头看去，头发上全是水，顺着脸和脖子流下来。只见乔瑟夫杵在那里，手里还拿着坏掉的门把手。

“你发什么神经？”西撒抓过毛巾擦一把脸上的水，走过去看着门上的大洞，“太浪费了，这得赔多少钱啊？”

不知哪里来的冲动，迫使着乔瑟夫用力推了他的肩膀，让他趔趄了一下。

西撒愣了一秒钟才还手，乔瑟夫的脸上挨了一拳。乔瑟夫后退几步，感觉着脸上传来的钝痛，心里的气愤和委屈更甚——西撒对待喜欢的人也是这样吗？不问为什么就狠狠地还手吗？

但是事已至此，气愤占据了乔瑟夫的大脑。西撒的鼻子被打破了，他难以置信地抹了一把鼻血，大喊着质问乔瑟夫是不是想打架。晚饭时中止的战争就这样继续了起来。两人扭打在一起，互相把对方的脑袋按在冰冷的墙面上。西撒的头发一直在滴水，弄得地上很滑，乔瑟夫一不小心踩了上去，结果狠狠地摔了一跤，腰还磕到洗手台上。西撒和他纠缠在一起，也就一起栽到了地上。

乔瑟夫痛得倒吸一口凉气，他已经能想象到明天腰上的一大块紫色淤青了。但当他看到西撒摔倒的时候磕到旧伤刚愈的胳膊，就顾不得痛，也顾不得生气，立刻手忙脚乱地凑过去问西撒磕得严不严重。

西撒活动活动胳膊，感觉没什么大碍。他抹掉脸上的鼻血，就看见乔瑟夫一脸担心的样子——在浴室里暖黄色的灯下，乔瑟夫的眼睛闪闪发光。西撒忽然心软了一下，直起身子来去吻乔瑟夫的睫毛。

“我们不打了。”西撒说。呼出的气息让那长而上翘的睫毛颤了颤。

“所以西撒要洗澡了——那我出去，反正没人想要我留在这儿。”乔瑟夫一安静下来，酸涩的感觉就再度涌上心头。他垂下眼去，盯着西撒腰间崭新锃亮的皮带。

“也不是啦，你可以留在这里，就是……”西撒斟酌着用词。平时讨人欢心的话信手拈来，此时面对喜欢的人却不知道该怎么表达。

乔瑟夫把头埋在西撒颈间，听到西撒犹豫的语气，心已经沉到了谷底。他沉默着，脸上都是西撒头发滴下来的水，不知道为什么都汇集到眼睛里，又顺着双颊向下直流。西撒也感觉到了。他好几次欲言又止，不知道该说什么，只是轻轻地拍着乔瑟夫的背。

过了很久乔瑟夫才开口，因为鼻塞，所以声音很闷。

“所以到底为什么对所有人都那么好，”乔瑟夫说，“就像我没有什么特别的地方一样。”

西撒叹了口气，不知道该说些什么好。他倒是没想到乔瑟夫的思维跑偏得那么厉害，甚至偏得让他难以解释。

“就是因为你不一样啊。”他好不容易才憋出一句解释的话。

乔瑟夫没有回应，还保持着刚才的姿势，只是伸手紧紧地环住了西撒的腰。

不知道过了多久，他才听到西撒的声音。“我找了你一下午。”西撒说。他说话的时候，乔瑟夫感受到他胸腔的振动。

“我觉得你在剧院那条街上的漫画店里，但是转了好几圈也没找到。”西撒说。“我猜是那家，因为我们路过的时候，你总是走着走着就转过头去看。”

“西撒满脑子都在想着怎么当个完美的客人，难道还有时间注意我往哪里看吗？”

“可是我应该给你的家人留下一个好印象，他们对我有恩……能打折的时候我也不想多花你的钱……”西撒停住了，话里的意思越来越不对。

对西撒而言，之前从来没有过解释这些的必要，如果对方怀疑，道个歉再离开就好了。在罗马短暂的一两年里，他经历过许多这种短命的感情。可能几天，可能一个月，他隐瞒着自己的一切，为了各种各样的原因和某个姑娘相处，而这些原因中从不包括真心的喜欢。可能他天生就是一个花花公子，讨情人欢心这种事情对他来说再容易不过了。

和姑娘们在一起的时候，西撒可以假装成另一个人，假装成一个从容、优雅又自信的绅士。没有人关心他的年龄，更没有人关心他真实的样子；就算提到这些，只要说个谎就能搪塞过去。但是面对乔瑟夫，他不想再装下去了。在乔瑟夫面前，他就是一个为了生活而挣扎的十六岁少年，他从孤儿院里逃出来，犯下偷盗、抢劫、诈骗的累累恶行，看不到前途的希望。

现实就是这样。虚假的面具在喜欢的人面前无所遁形，真实的那个西撒当不成八面玲珑的情人。他害怕自己过于粗鄙，就竭尽全力地想要给乔瑟夫周围的人留个好印象，想要别人都觉得他西撒和乔瑟夫站在一起是登对的。在此之前，他甚至不敢让两人的关系再进一步——在完成所有铺垫前，也许乔瑟夫会后悔，也许他周围的人会不支持。西撒第一次想要慢慢地发展感情，却因为缺乏经验，忽略了最重要的人的感受。

“可是你又没答应过他们什么，你只答应过当我的男朋友不是吗？”乔瑟夫掀起西撒的短袖用力地擦了一把脸。他一直低着头，就像不抬头就可以逃避现实一样。

西撒叹了口气。乔瑟夫的脑袋在他颈间蹭来蹭去，发丝蹭得他下巴痒痒的。西撒觉得乔瑟夫就应该是无忧无虑的，应该在恶作剧之后张狂地笑，应该像太阳一样热烈，应该……但是无论如何不应该受委屈，尤其是在感情里受委屈。西撒不知道命运会允许他们在一起多久，但是他想抛弃之前的生活，拼命去当一个优秀的人，哪怕只是为了和乔瑟夫一起多待一天。

“对不起，”西撒好像下了很大的决心才说出口。他把脑袋搁在乔瑟夫的发间，深吸一口洗发水的清新气息，“是我不好，我追求所有方面的完美，但是没有给最喜欢的人应有的关心。我太紧张了，总是害怕做不好，以至于忘了去问你的想法。是我做错了……对不起你的真心。”

乔瑟夫猛地抬起头来，鼻梁撞到西撒的下巴上，他满不在乎地摸摸鼻子，在西撒脸颊上用力印下一个吻，就像盖宣示主权的图章一样。“那我接受西撒的道歉啦！”他顺势给了西撒一个大大的拥抱。

“可是我不知道该怎么证明喜欢你，”西撒说，“……可以告诉我该怎么做吗？”

“我也不知道……不过我现在想待在这儿。”

乔瑟夫想了想，说道。

5

两人长久地拥吻着，直到浴缸里的水放满了，又顺着雕花的边沿溢出来。热气在浴室里氤氲，一切都像这个雨夜一般朦胧起来。觉察到水声不对，西撒结束了这个吻，匆匆走过去把水龙头关上。

乔瑟夫正艰难地调整着呼吸。不知道是因为这个吻太长，还是因为浴室里太热，他的呼吸比平时接吻后更乱，好不容易才平复过来。话是这么说，他们谁都不愿意放开对方，就算两人都热得出了一身的汗。

“虽然不是我要洗澡，但恐怕我得脱件衣服。”乔瑟夫抹了一把额头上的汗。他脱掉外衣随手扔在架子上。虽然只是外衣，但二人正在放好水的浴室里，西撒正盯着他脱衣服的动作——这样暧昧又刺激的情况让乔瑟夫的心怦怦跳得飞快。

“在男朋友面前脱衣服又不用打报告。”西撒站在浴缸边上，一边脱着身上的短袖一边抱怨，“衣服上都是你的鼻涕，脏死了。”

乔瑟夫看着西撒赤裸的上身。之前的伤口都已经愈合，有的结了痂，有的只留下一道细细的红色痕迹。乔瑟夫比西撒高一些，一低头就能看到西撒肩上的刀伤，那是那晚乔瑟夫亲手帮他包扎的，现在已经结了痂，但曾经很痛。乔瑟夫看着就心疼起来，他走过去揽过西撒的肩，低头轻轻地舔舐那道伤口。

“早就长好了。”西撒不明所以，但也没有打断乔瑟夫的动作。他深吸一口气，努力地想要在发出邀请时显得自然一些。“我说，水快要凉了，要一起洗吗？”

“当然啦，和男朋友一起洗澡又不用打报告！”乔瑟夫干脆利落地一把脱下身上的背心，又伸手想要去解开腰带扣。他怎么有拒绝的道理呢。

西撒忍着笑，握住乔瑟夫的手腕，阻止了他。“做这种事得更有情调一点才行，你闭上眼睛。”

乔瑟夫确实不怎么懂，所以听话地闭上了眼睛。他的睫毛因为激动和期待而微微颤动着。一个熟悉的、湿润的吻让他安心下来。乔瑟夫自然地回应着西撒。这样的吻有多少也不嫌多，他闭着眼睛想道。

但是西撒的手开始在他身上动作起来。乔瑟夫闭着眼睛，感受着西撒的手在他背上绕圈。以前接吻的时候，西撒的手只是老老实实地环住他的腰；而这次乔瑟夫体会到了爱抚带来的快感。西撒的手上有些薄茧，划过皮肤时的触感传到心里，就是似有似无的撩拨。乔瑟夫调整着呼吸，学着样子，对西撒还以爱抚，谁知道他刚一动，西撒就离开了他的嘴唇，把吻向下延伸过去。乔瑟夫清楚地感觉到西撒在他脖子上落下的细细密密的吻。每一步都带着湿润的触感——也许还混杂着他自己的唾液。西撒的吻在他脖颈上徘徊，鼻息让他又热又痒。明明没有在接吻，不知为何乔瑟夫有了接吻时呼吸逐渐急促的感觉。

西撒的吻在乔瑟夫的脖颈流连着，他含着乔瑟夫的喉结，舌头绕着它打圈儿，又用牙齿轻轻地咬。乔瑟夫从未想过脖子居然是个敏感的地方——就像现在，喉结被含着吸咬，不仅让他觉得痒，更有种陌生的快感从每一个牙印处蔓延开来。乔瑟夫很想向西撒抱怨为什么之前不做这些，一张口却情不自禁发出一声满足的轻叹。

乔瑟夫听话地没有睁开眼睛，视觉的受限让触觉格外敏感。当西撒地吻突如其来落在耳后时，他下意识地把脖子一缩，却被追上去更长久、更用力地舔咬。那柔软的唇舌和坚硬的牙齿交替着刺激他敏感的耳后，好像带着魔力一样。乔瑟夫心里对此完全不抗拒，脚下却下意识地一步步后退着，结果他踩到浴缸边的水，趔趄一下没有稳住，两人就双双栽进了浴缸里，溅起好大的水花落在四周。

“你让我闭上眼睛的！”乔瑟夫刚爬起来，就赶紧推卸责任。

西撒呛了一口水，皱着眉咳嗽了好几声，“不至于吧，这只是脖子而已，”他难以置信地看着乔瑟夫，“……你也太嫩了吧。”

乔瑟夫睁大了眼睛。被吻了几下就脚软的事实让他恼羞成怒。“又不是我想纯情的！也不知道是谁每次亲一下就停了，就好像……就好像他不行一样！”他急匆匆地辩解，想把过错都推给西撒。

西撒翻身把乔瑟夫按在浴缸边上，屈起腿伸到乔瑟夫双腿之间，膝盖用力地顶上去，还动了动。乔瑟夫不由得倒抽一口冷气。

“是我不行？”西撒眯起眼睛。乔瑟夫又看到他充满挑衅的眼神。还没想好怎么应对，就听西撒夸张地叹了口气：“想和你慢慢来，就要被怀疑不行，”西撒摇了摇头，“不应该感谢我的贴心吗？太让人失望了。”

乔瑟夫一点都不想感谢。这种慢慢来的策略让他受了那么久的委屈，现在他想走另一个极端。去他妈的纯情。乔瑟夫想要和西撒做完所有该做的事。

“我才失望呢。”乔瑟夫说。“西撒那天晚上就说要上我……”“上我”这两个字有如咒语，让乔瑟夫的心跳骤然加快。这两个字刚一出口，他就感觉好像嘴被烫了一下，后面的话怎么也说不下去了。他怔在那里，跟心里的羞耻感做着斗争，直到下面的快感炸裂开来。西撒的手隔着裤子覆在他的性器上，一下一下地揉按着。浴缸里的水很热。乔瑟夫觉得胯下燥热起来，好像全身的血液都向那里流过去了。

“你自己弄过的吧。”西撒问。他没有等乔瑟夫回答，只是拉开乔瑟夫的裤链，把内裤也拽下来，让已经变硬的性器挺立在水里。乔瑟夫难受地活动了一下双腿。湿了水的裤子束缚着他，让他感觉不太舒服。他不敢去看西撒的脸，也不想看到自己的下面。一定已经勃起了。乔瑟夫想。

西撒不依不饶地继续问，好像一定要乔瑟夫点头才会满意。他的手握着乔瑟夫挺立的性器，在水中安抚着他。乔瑟夫不由得仰起头急促地喘息着，不知道是因为下面直接传来的快感，还是因为确实一边幻想着西撒、一边自己弄过的羞愧事实。西撒好像比他更了解让他获得快感的方法。那双手握着他的性器，带着薄茧的指尖从铃口刮蹭而过，每一次都让乔瑟夫感受电流一般的快感。还有囊袋那里。乔瑟夫从来不知道那里也是那么敏感。他感受着西撒把那两颗拢在手里。当西撒的手触及囊袋的下侧时，乔瑟夫几乎无法自控地发出羞耻的声音。他自己只知道用手握住、机械地上上下下，哪里体验过如此复杂的花样。“有过吗？”乔瑟夫沉浸在快感中不知道多久，听到西撒在问他，手上动作却一刻不停，甚至更快、更重。乔瑟夫仰着头，抓着浴缸边沿，在喘息的间隔轻轻应了一声。

然后乔瑟夫就不受控制地射了出来。比之前更快的事实让他无地自容。他悄悄向下瞟去，看到西撒胸前沾着的精液，脸不由得更红了。他用手胡乱地抹着，想抹掉那些羞耻的证据，却被西撒握住手腕，引导着一路向下，直到触及他已经被水暖热的金属皮带扣。

西撒低下头去吻乔瑟夫的脖颈，几乎毫不费力地就找到了最刺激的地方，证据就是那一声情难自禁的呻吟。“对不起，让你等了很长时间。”乔瑟夫听到西撒在他耳边说，热气都呼在他的耳朵上。视线被西撒的金发挡住，乔瑟夫只好摸索着去解手上的皮带扣。那东西远比想象中复杂，不过也可能是水太滑的原因，反正乔瑟夫不想承认他的手正在颤抖——等他终于解开皮带扣时，西撒已经一路吻到他的胸前，在乳首附近留下好几个牙印了。乔瑟夫不知道男人的胸前也会这么敏感。他期待着西撒的吻继续向下，但浴缸里水位太高，只能止步于此了。

好不甘心。“去床上，”乔瑟夫提议，“先做完……。”

到了床上，乔瑟夫却后悔了。他坐在床边，剥下被水浸得透湿的裤子，就好像脱下一层难受的壳，然后才发现自己赤身裸体、双腿敞开的样子被西撒看得一清二楚——那小混账不仅没脱裤子，还裹了条浴巾，此时好整以暇地站在一边，就这样看着他脱衣服——居然还吹了个口哨！

刚才道歉的时候一脸正经，一转眼就成了这个样子？乔瑟夫几乎是气急败坏地冲上去把西撒的浴巾扯掉，用力摇晃着他的双肩，质问他为什么像个不要脸的流氓一样。然而胯间奇异的感觉却不断地提醒着乔瑟夫，从刚才那声口哨开始，他的性器不知不觉又硬了起来，正随着他的动作刮擦过西撒的裤子。

西撒说着什么视觉冲击、佩服之类的话，乔瑟夫却觉得西撒脸上的微笑像是在讽刺他。前面湿润的感觉让他有些不舒服，不知道是因为蹭到西撒裤子上的水，还是别的什么原因。西撒的手搭在乔瑟夫的腰上，被乔瑟夫一把拍开。此刻乔瑟夫满怀气恼，正用力地拽着西撒的腰带，他非要让西撒也尝尝这种被人看光，还被人嘲笑的感觉！

结果就是乔瑟夫满脸通红地握着西撒的性器——沉甸甸的，和他自己的不相上下。乔瑟夫第一次见到别人的东西，说实话，想到西撒的年龄问题，他的心里受到了打击。西撒明明就对此很骄傲，却故作认真地向乔瑟夫道歉：“是我自愧不如。如果我20岁，肯定不会只有这样。”

——乔瑟夫不由得开始想象西撒20岁时的样子。更高挑的身材，更有力的腰，更……

“怎么脸一下子红成这样？”西撒说。“看来我不需要长到20岁，现在对你而言就足够了。”说着他吻上去。在亲吻的时候把握节奏、让乔瑟夫没工夫换气，简直是他再拿手不过的事情了。果不其然，面对侵略性的吻，乔瑟夫挣扎不久，就重蹈覆辙地节节败退。乔瑟夫在力量上并不逊色，但技巧上他简直输得一败涂地。西撒的经验也不是那么丰富，但是和乔瑟夫比起来还是绰绰有余的。他巧妙地操纵着吻，手又在乔瑟夫腰窝里打着转儿，轻而易举就让乔瑟夫无暇去顾及别的，一步步被带着向床边走去。

吻结束的时候两人已经在床上了。乔瑟夫被压在下面，眼神茫然，张口喘息着，而西撒正伸手抚慰着对方的性器——这一切就好像是那天晚上的延续一样。不过这次没有任何事情可以打断他们。乔瑟夫感受到似曾相识的紧张和刺激，不过这次要强烈得多。

他不想看自己下面被玩硬的样子，就一直勾着西撒的脖子不肯放手；但西撒不是把他吻得喘不过气来，就是去咬他的脖子，舔他的耳垂。乔瑟夫不管怎么挣扎，都摆脱不了被动的境地。一想到自己的脖颈、锁骨、胸前已经全是吸咬的痕迹，下面也在持续受着快感的折磨，乔瑟夫不知为何恼怒起来。他可从来没有这样被人控制的经历。

自尊心告诉乔瑟夫，应该忍住声音，赶紧采取些行动，好夺回主动权；可是大脑因为快感而连连分神。他有好几次都把西撒的脑袋拨到一边，撑着床垫想要爬起来，但西撒会低头去吻他腰上、小腹上的什么位置，手上的动作也会变换个花样。天知道为什么，一被碰到那些地方，乔瑟夫就会觉得腰软了一下——然后又被压到下面，白费一番力气。

试了几次之后，乔瑟夫放弃了直接的反抗。好像快要射了，但西撒的手指死死地按住了他的铃口。没法痛快，临界的快感就变成了一种折磨。乔瑟夫紧咬着下唇，已经有些迷糊的大脑尽力地转动着，思索着解决的方法。他抬起上半身，去咬西撒的肩，然后一路向上，吻到脖子、喉结。乔瑟夫一直前进着，用他所知道的所有方法去舔咬。他含着西撒的耳垂，就算知道张口时会在对方耳边发出几声低吟，也不想去在乎了。

乔瑟夫因西撒不断急促的呼吸声而暗自得意，却想不到西撒忽然低下头去，含住了他的前端。

“啊！你——”乔瑟夫惊得说不出话来。他的自尊心不知该获得满足，还是受到伤害。但他顾不上想那些了。他甚至不好意思向下看，只在余光里看到西撒的金发垂下去，大腿内侧被发丝搔得痒痒的。乔瑟夫感受着西撒粗糙的舌面围着铃口绕圈，舌尖浅浅地戳刺。快感以难以置信的速度累积着，乔瑟夫稍稍抬了一下胯想要进得更深一点，西撒配合地给了一个深喉，谁知退出时西撒的牙齿不小心磕到了上面。快感中掺杂进痛感，乔瑟夫一瞬间失守，惊叫着射了出来。

“对不起……对不起……”乔瑟夫忙不迭地道歉。西撒却摇摇头，把口中的东西咽了下去。乔瑟夫看着，直觉得脸上发烫，烫得难受。

第一次给人做口活，西撒也不能表现得多么从容，磕到碰到肯定是难免的。然而更让他挫败的是乔瑟夫的道歉。乔瑟夫急得眼圈都有些红了，好像射到男朋友的口中是什么罪过一样。乔瑟夫平时是个没脸没皮的人，在这种事情上却介意这些细枝末节的东西。这样想着，西撒没来由地感觉到挫败——如果他再从容一些、再擅长一些呢？

“我们房间里有润滑剂之类的吗？”西撒抹了抹唇边的白浊液体，问道。

“……床头柜里就有吧。”乔瑟夫不明所以地回答他，然后才回过神来——他们接下来要做的事情需要那个。

西撒想要下床去拿，乔瑟夫却按住他的腰，不让他离开。乔瑟夫从床上探出半个身体，拉开床头柜下面的一格，用手在抽屉深处摸索着，果然摸出一小瓶透明的粘稠液体，还有两个包装好的安全套。但乔瑟夫不知道先要用到哪一个，犹豫了一会，把两样东西都塞给西撒。

“我的床头柜里就没有。”西撒端详着小瓶子，挤出一点润滑剂在手心里。

“当然因为他们不会给小孩子的抽屉里放这个啦！”乔瑟夫此时刚喘匀了气，想也没想就说道。

“我只比你小、两、岁。”西撒把乔瑟夫拽回床上，凑过去咬着牙重复这个事实，两人的鼻子都挤在一起变了形。乔瑟夫好不容易抢回了嘲讽的权利，正准备开口反击，西撒的手就在下面触碰到了隐秘处的小口——然后借着润滑伸了进去。

乔瑟夫的反击被生生噎了回去。体内的异物感带来的与其说是身体上的快感，不如说是心理上的震撼。他清楚地感受着西撒的手指在里面的每一个动作——就好像心里也有什么东西一起被慢慢地撑开、填满了似的。

西撒一边吻着乔瑟夫、转移着他的注意力，同时慢慢用手指在里面小幅度地一点点开拓。年龄的话题于西撒而言是激将法没错，但他把刚才的口活全归咎于自己的失败，从那以后就有意地放慢了速度，不想再出什么差错。西撒已经忍得够久了。汗滴在乔瑟夫两腿之间的床单上。但他努力地抑制着自己的冲动，耐着性子过了好一会儿才伸进第二根手指。结果乔瑟夫先忍不住了，让西撒干脆一点，一边动着胯配合他手指的动作，好像已经习惯了这种感觉。

西撒一咬牙又加了一根手指进去，慢慢向里前进。穴口还是很紧，他不知道到底还要等多久才能让乔瑟夫的身体接受这些。里面是那样的柔软，一层一层紧紧裹着西撒的手指。但他找不到预想中的那个点——谁知道男人的敏感点藏在哪个角落里。西撒开始有些着急了，他害怕扩张的过程变得索然无趣，手上动作就不由得急躁起来。他撑开一层层软肉，全部的注意力都放在指尖，试图找到哪个触感不一样的地方。在乔瑟夫的配合下，三根手指已经可以进入得很深了，但西撒还是一无所获。他慢慢地把手指向外抽着，心里有点失望。乔瑟夫埋首在西撒颈间，额头抵着他的肩膀，双手紧紧地攀着他的背——那些软肉也吸着他的手指，就好像不舍得一样。

“嗯……啊！！……”乔瑟夫忽然全身一震，攀在西撒背上的胳膊收紧了，指甲一下子掐进皮肤里。

西撒试着像刚才一样屈了屈手指，果然在内壁的下方有稍硬的触感——刚才怎么就没有想过向下试试呢，不知道白费了多少工夫。

不出所料，乔瑟夫的反应果然很剧烈。在那一点被触碰时，乔瑟夫全身的肌肉都收紧了。还好他一口咬在西撒的肩上，堵住了自己的嘴，没有丢人地叫出声来。西撒好像作出了什么伟大的发现一样，停在那里再也不动了，只是反反复复轻按着那一点。乔瑟夫感觉前面涨得难受，他抽出一只胳膊，悄悄伸手去确认了一下。那东西贴着他的小腹，夹在他和西撒两人之间，此时果然已经硬得厉害。乔瑟夫摸到一手湿湿的液体，想到那可能是从他身体里流出来的，顿时触电一般缩回手去，赶紧在床单上擦掉。

西撒又按了好几下才把手指抽出来。“我看到了哦。”他伏在乔瑟夫耳边得意地说，一边握住乔瑟夫的性器动了两下，然后伸过手去给他看——满手都是从铃口渗出来的透明液体。乔瑟夫更重地咬着西撒的肩膀，再也不要把脸抬起来了。

“不想看见我，那我们换个姿势？”西撒在乔瑟夫耳边提议——他的喘息也很重，“我绝对看不到你的脸。”

乔瑟夫跪伏在床上，咬着枕头的一角，感受着西撒在他的穴口磨蹭，带来一阵阵难忍的快感。西撒看不到他的脸没错，但情况好像更加恶化了。乔瑟夫不用回头都知道后面在发生什么。后面一定被弄得又红又肿，性器也硬得难受，还有大腿内侧，肯定已经全是吻痕。西撒全都能看到，还故意地用性器磨蹭他的穴口。避孕套的触感湿湿滑滑，后穴里润滑剂也一点一点流出来。乔瑟夫再也忍受不了，颤抖着声音央求西撒别再玩了，给他个痛快。

但进入的过程还是很痛。乔瑟夫咬着牙忍受着，大腿内侧不停地颤抖。好像已经过了很久，他才堪堪把西撒的前端容纳进去。西撒继续深入着，同时一只手绕到前面去抚慰乔瑟夫的性器，试图起到分散注意力的作用。本来西撒还要吻他的，但乔瑟夫把脸埋进枕头里，拒绝了西撒的吻。开什么玩笑。乔瑟夫用枕套用力地擦揉着眼睛。虽然是因为痛才流出眼泪来的，但是这副样子他不要任何人看到。

这个体位让乔瑟夫呼吸不畅，再加上进入时的疼痛，没坚持多久，乔瑟夫就从枕头里抬起头来大口地喘起粗气。西撒进入之后也没坚持多久，就忍不住扶着乔瑟夫的腰，开始抽插起来。

后穴被撑开的痛感随着一次次的接纳而减弱了，一股陌生的快感从交合之处愈加强烈地传来，因疼痛而萎靡的性器不经抚慰，就自己挺立了起来。乔瑟夫试着把臀抬高一点，方便西撒的动作；西撒却不领情，一边毫不客气地进到最深，一边还在乔瑟夫耳边嫌他太紧，太难插进去，就好像太紧也是错了一样。乔瑟夫臊得恼羞成怒，猛地转过头来咬住西撒的下唇，直到咬破了都不松开。他不知道西撒的动作为什么忽然加快了——毕竟这里又没有镜子，乔瑟夫不可能看到自己满眼是泪、欲求不满的样子，不然他才不会那么干。

西撒没过多久就掌握了窍门，每次进入都顶在刚才找到的敏感点上，又随着这个节奏握住乔瑟夫的性器上上下下。乔瑟夫被操得腰发软、直往下沉，忍不住松开口发出羞耻的声音来。前后的快感交织着，以难以置信的速度累积，乔瑟夫很快就觉得又要到高潮了，却被西撒先一步发现，故技重施地紧紧箍住性器根部，让他想射却射不出来。

现在乔瑟夫只能呻吟着承受临界的快感。他开始痛恨这个体位，跪伏的姿势让双臂派不上什么用场，而他现在最想做的就是抱着西撒，一边吻他，一边痛快地射出来。处在这个被动的位置，乔瑟夫除了把脑袋抵在枕头上、断断续续地呻吟之外，什么也做不了。但西撒却可以俯身去亲吻乔瑟夫的后脖颈，还有他肩头星形的胎记。

乔瑟夫不知道西撒为什么在意那个胎记。他因为快感和缺氧而有些迷迷糊糊的，看不到后面，只觉得西撒在咬他肩头的胎记，下口的力气还不小。对于后穴处强烈的快感，他已经有点麻木了。泪水糊住了乔瑟夫的眼睛。在这难以承受的快感之下，不知为何他觉得心里也被复杂的思绪塞得满满当当。

“西撒……”乔瑟夫开口，声音里也带着哽咽。他艰难地扭过头，泪水和口水流到脸上，他也不去在意。“西撒……”，乔瑟夫说，“我想亲你……求你……让我射吧……”两人就这样以一种费劲的姿势亲吻着。乔瑟夫自己也不知道他是想要西撒亲吻他，还是要西撒让他痛快地射出来。他只是迷乱地吻着，在每一个局促的间隙叫着西撒的名字。两人和着交合的动作，忘情地呻吟。西撒也顾不上吻的节奏，只是不顾一切地狠狠抽插着，很快就和乔瑟夫一样气喘吁吁。乔瑟夫哽咽着用气音叫着西撒的名字——对西撒而言，这就是最强劲的催情剂。最后西撒还是放开了钳制，乔瑟夫几乎马上就射了出来，被单上、小腹上、耻毛上，都沾上浓稠的白液。随着乔瑟夫后穴骤然的收缩，西撒也没有忍住，交待在了里面。

乔瑟夫的腰脱力般软下来。他翻了个身，侧躺在被泪水和口水弄得一团糟的枕头上，眼神茫然地喘息着。西撒把安全套扔掉，跟乔瑟夫脸对脸地躺在床上，伸手理着乔瑟夫缠在一起的发丝。

两人很久没有说话。

“去洗澡吧。”西撒说。

“你先去，”乔瑟夫还没有把气喘匀，依然沉浸在刚才的激情中回不过神，“我等会……等会再去。”

“第一次，也没办法。”西撒试着挑衅，但乔瑟夫没有回应。乔瑟夫只是叫了一声西撒的名字——就像刚才快要高潮时那样。但当西撒想要起身去洗澡时，乔瑟夫却搂住他的腰，不让他走。

于是西撒又躺回床上。他看着乔瑟夫的眼睛。乔瑟夫的眼眶还是红的，眼睛里映着浴室暖黄的灯光。窗外的雨声不知什么时候停了，天早就已经黑透。窗外的街道不管白天黑夜都人来人往，但西撒此时只听到两人的呼吸声。一切的过去都结束了。西撒想。从现在起，他是全新的存在。

然后敲门的声音传来。一下，两下，三下——也许早就有人在敲门了，但是没人注意到。两人没有理会，但那人没有放弃，过了一会敲门的声音又响起来。西撒皱着眉从床上爬起来，拿下架子上的浴袍，把领子立起来裹住脖颈和肩上的咬痕，向门口走去。

门外的服务生彬彬有礼地鞠了一躬。

“晚上好，”服务生说，“请问乔瑟夫·乔斯达先生在吗？楼下有位斯皮德瓦根先生想见他。”

6

“放心啦，下个月斯皮德瓦根爷爷还要来罗马，我会跟着他也来的！”乔瑟夫拍拍西撒的肩。上午正是车水马龙的时候，无数的人在这条街上来来往往。

“其实英国也没什么意思，下次我就要找个理由赖在罗马多待一会儿。”乔瑟夫觉察到西撒的沉默，努力地想要说些什么让他开心一点。

西撒沉默着把乔瑟夫的领子整了整，遮住了颈上的咬痕。

乔瑟夫想到那些痕迹，就尴尬地用手拉着领子不放，赶紧转移了话题。“西撒接下来有什么打算？”他问。

“也就是去找个工作吧，我不想再过那种生活了。”西撒说。过了好一会儿，他才下定决心把剩下的话说完：“那天下午找你的时候，我看到一个人的背影……很像我父亲，

“他往斗兽场的方向走了，如果再见到他，我也想去看看他在哪里花天酒地。”

乔瑟夫揽着西撒的肩，不知道说什么好。司机在马路对面按喇叭，催他快过去。

“都会好的！”乔瑟夫绞尽脑汁想着安慰的话，“你父亲是你父亲，你是你——我们再见的时候，一切就都过去了，我们……”

“我想让你知道，”西撒打断了乔瑟夫的话。

“我想让你知道，我叫西撒——西撒·安东尼奥·齐贝林。”他说。

乔瑟夫穿过马路，向街对面的轿车走去。西撒·安东尼奥·齐贝林。他想。齐贝林。

——斯皮德瓦根爷爷只提过一次，然后不管乔瑟夫怎么求他，都不肯继续讲了。那个名字，出现在……

他英年早逝的祖父，乔纳森·乔斯达的故事里。

乔瑟夫站在马路的中间，直到所有的轿车都冲他鸣喇叭。他忽然发现，这条熟悉的马路两边居然连着一千条、一万条小巷，曲曲折折地通向他不知道的地方，他不知道西撒走进了这其中的哪一条。他只是站在原地没有动，就迷失在了罗马的暮春里。

……没关系，还会见面的，不是吗。

乔瑟夫向马路对面走去，一边在心里安慰着自己。

**Author's Note:**

> 可以当作是HE，在原作时间线上他们还会见面的…


End file.
